


for tonight.

by lavendermemory



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, spoilers for post timeskip stuff yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendermemory/pseuds/lavendermemory
Summary: A celebratory feast at the castle of Fhirdiad that leaves a tipsy Dimitri wanting to escape all the commotion with an also tipsy f!Byleth. (Takes place shortly postgame of the Blue Lions' route.)





	for tonight.

The feast had carried on into the late hours of the night, food and drink aplenty on the tables of the castle dining hall as everyone rejoiced about their victory. Seeing everyone celebrate without worry of planning another attack for the next day, or being concerned about an ambush was a pleasant and refreshing sight. How lovely the energy was as glasses clinked in toasts, the aroma of the spiced meat filling the air and combining with the music and laughter. The festivities left Byleth feeling the most calm she’d felt in years now. 

Or, perhaps, that was just because of the drink in her hand that may or may not have been her third glassful. 

Throughout her life, she had never felt the need to drink with other mercenaries or spend elongated time around such rowdy crowds, even after settling into castle lifestyle where people would come and go and celebrate with little night parties like this one. What kept her here was being able to silently watch Dimitri amongst his people, taking in the sight of the gentle smile plastered on his slightly flushed face as he made idle talk with Sylvain. Byleth took another sip from her cup, her eyelids heavy as she watched from a distance with a sense of pride. 

How she loved her former students. How wonderful that they were able to learn and prosper. Even though they were all grown up now, thinking back on those lovely memories from so many years ago always made a warmth grow in her chest. 

Or, perhaps, that was just because of the drink in her hand that may or may not already be gone. 

Byleth frowned a bit as she stared down into the glass. Already all gone? She hadn't even noticed how casually she had been sipping that it. With a soft sigh, she turned on her heel to fetch a refill, but instead her gaze met Dimitri, who had apparently made his way to her while she wasn’t looking. 

“Professor- er-?” Dimitri paused for a moment, letting out a short laugh before he continued, " Forgive me...I suppose I should call you Archbishop now...?" His voice trailed off as he made proper eye contact with the other; an eyebrow cocked in amusement as he looked down at Byleth, who was slightly swaying in place as she clutched the glass like her life depended on it. 

“Mm. Good evening, Dimitri.” She replied with a nod, beaming at him innocently. 

“I take it that you’ve had your share of the wine.” 

“Oh, yes,” Byleth looked back into the cup in her hand again. “It’s really tasty...I’ve never tried this kind…” A tiny laugh escaped her before she looked at Dimitri and gave his cheek a small touch with her finger. “But you’ve been gettin’ a little taste of it too, yeah? I’ve been watchin’ over you alllllll night. Making sure you're safe. Bein' responsible.” 

Dimitri began to catch on based on Byleth’s slurring words that she’d probably reached her limit. In all honesty, he had his own number of drinks as well tonight, but was able to hide it much better than the other right now, being more of a heavyweight when it came to indulging. All that usually changed about him when he managed to drink as much as he did tonight was that he found himself to feel more relaxed, and just a bit more open to enjoy in everyone’s company. But seeing Byleth in particular was making his face feel warmer than usual right now. His eyes trailed over to stare at her lips for a moment as he began to smile slightly to himself. How lovely she looked adorned in her dress for the evening, and how lovely she would look with him under it...

His lustful thoughts almost had him miss her little comment about watching him. He laughed a bit, and held his hand out to take Byleth’s glass. 

“Allow me to take care of that,” he offered. Byleth looked at him with a slight pout, not wanting him to think her incapable of being in control of herself. He handed the glass off to one of the servants, saying something that Byleth didn’t quite catch before turning back to her. “Professor, can I...ask you something?” Dimitri smiled warmly at Byleth’s expression, her eyes opening a bit more as she tried to anticipate what he was going to say after nodding in response. 

“I know you aren’t one for parties like this. Would you mind if I stole you away from here for the night?” 

“Oh?” It was Byleth’s turn to sound amused at the boldness that emitted from the tipsy King. “Of course you may.” 

\--

It hadn’t taken long for them to escape to Dimitri’s room, their lips against each other as they sprawled onto his bed. Byleth’s gasps mixed with Dimitri’s low breaths while he pinned her against the sheets, her knee between his legs to let him press himself against something, giving him that friction she knew he would be craving. Their tongues danced while the blond’s hand reached beneath Byleth’s hiked up skirts, feeling her through her undergarments and finding himself getting more turned on by the fact she was already wettening through. 

“D-Dimitri-” Byleth’s voice was heated as he pulled back to catch his breath, his face flushed pink as she whined for him, her hips trying to roll upwards against the way his fingers teased her. This wasn’t their first time being so intimate, but it still made her heart race to get to have Dimitri all to herself like this, knowing there might be others looking to have his company. Instead, she was able to have all his attention for the night. She parted her legs a bit more as he slid the lace panties down and off her ankles, tossing them aside. 

Byleth sat up a bit, the room spinning in her vision as she moved her hands along Dimitri’s chest, fingertips starting to work their way at the buttons to slip his shirt off as well. His body was coated in scars of different shapes and sizes, but they all accentuated his toned, muscular frame so well. Dimitri’s hands snaked back to hold Byleth closer, returning to kiss her again with building heat between them as she moved into his lap. 

Gingerly, her hand trailed through his golden locks, moving it from his face as she kept him close. Dimitri gasped as he felt Byleth nip at his lips, liking when she got little more assertive at times. A smirk formed against the kiss as proof as he began to bring a hand from her waist and down between her legs, moving under her skirt to begin coaxing her hot folds with his fingers, basking in the moans she made when her head tilted back for a gasp. 

“Please,” she murmured, her arms tightening around Dimitri’s shoulders as she rocked her hips against his palm, feeling him slide deeper into her and glide over her clit in the process of his fingers re-entering. “Gods- Dimitri-” 

He couldn’t take this much longer, feeling his erection straining in his pants still. “Professor-” 

“For fuck’s sake-” Byleth interrupted with a strained voice, giving him a look through her flushed expression, her eyes becoming a bit more focused as she gazed at him. He knew what that expression meant, but it was always hard for him to get the words out, even now. 

But then again, he really did always hate formalities, didn’t he?

“...Byleth,” he whispered, kissing the side of her face, his lips tracing over her cheek as he made his way to her neck. She turned her head just a bit for him, letting out an airy moan as his fingers continued to play with her, encircling and slipping against all the right areas with his fingertips. Leaving marks where others might see wasn’t something he did often, but in his drunken state of mind, he could care less who would notice. Perhaps it would serve them a reminder that his dear professor was his. His voice was low and becoming desperate now as he murmured affectionately against her ear. “Byleth…” 

She couldn’t take it anymore. Her hands began to clumsily pull at the hem of Dimitri’s pants; imagining his cock inside her was going to drive her insane. He only laughed shortly in response at her sudden rise in desire, but accommodated for her by shifting a bit in order to undo his pants and free his dick. Byleth moved close, still straddling Dimitri’s lap as she positioned herself above the head of his erection and began to slide herself against it slowly, just enough to rub it over her clit. Now it was his turn to be driven to the edge by being teased like this. 

“Gods-” he breathed, his hands returning to hold her by the hips and feel the wet heat against him. Oh, how he wanted to move deeply into her at this very moment, but he would be patient and let her do as she pleased. 

With another shaken moan, Byleth gave him just that, watching his eye close in satisfaction as she began to come down onto his dick, feeling him slide in and twitch inside her. They stayed like that for a short moment, their bodies becoming hot and bothered by fitting into each other like a puzzle; their lips joined once more to kiss slowly, taking in their unvoiced devotion to each other before Byleth began to rise just slightly, letting Dimitri’s member almost slip out until she moved back down on his length with a lewd, wet noise. 

Repeating this movement, she became much more quickened as the friction built between them, Dimitri’s groans becoming more carnal as he gripped her sides to keep her steady. It wasn’t until Byleth’s head tilted back towards the ceiling, pleasure overcoming her, when he grasped her chest, pulling her blouse in a way that exposed one of her breasts for him to guide towards his lips. His breath was hot against her skin as he kissed her there, and began to roll his tongue against her nipple with a sensual moan. They kept going, their lust now out in the open for each other, touching and kissing like their lives depended on it. 

Byleth had nearly reached her limit when she felt a shiver run through her from his sudden fixation to her chest, enjoying it more than she expected to whilst grinding her hips in rhythm to his slight thrusts. “D-Dimitri, I...I’m going to come, I’m...I’m going to..” 

He smirked a bit as he lifted his head to her, a hand moving to toy with Byleth’s clit to drive her closer to a climax. “Come, then…” His voice was still breathless, and that husky, strained tone he had made her whine. Listening to her say his name in such a manner, feeling her insides squeeze his cock, it was all sending him closer as well.

They reached their orgasm almost simultaneously, Dimitri gripped Byleth’s hips tight as he moaned against her neck, releasing deep inside her as she tightened around his length, letting her ride out her climax. Byleth’s breath hitched in her throat, her nails just barely scraping Dimitri’s shoulders while lascivious words escaped her in desperate gasps. It took a moment for them to regain their composure, panting as the high faded and they were left looking at each other with half-lidded gazes. Dimitri lifted a hand to brush aside some of the other’s bangs from her eyes before leaning up to kiss her -- softly and slowly. It was returned as she held Dimitri’s face in her hands, her thumbs rubbing small circles against his cheeks. 

The quietness of the room was calming compared to how loud and rowdy the party below had been; sharing this moment together, alone, meant they could be vulnerable like this with one another, with nobody else watching or bothering them. Times like these were hard to come by nowadays, but when they managed to, they took the chance. Carefully, Dimitri slid out of Byleth with a deep breath, Byleth closing her eyes at the feeling. He fixed himself a bit, readjusting his pants before he pulled the other close to hold her properly in his arms. 

“Are you alright?” he said quietly. He always asked after they made love like this, which Byleth found endearing. She nodded against him, smiling a bit as she heard him speak with such benevolence to her. His voice was so sweet, so low and kind. 

“We should get cleaned up…” Dimitri added as stroked her hair gingerly, placing a short kiss against the top of her head. Byleth sighed, not wanting to move just yet when his embrace brought her so much comfort; the drinks from earlier left her feeling sleepy after such _vigorous_ activity. The King looked down at her as if he was about to say something else when there was a sudden hurried knock on the door that had them both jolt upward. They looked back at each other for a moment as another knock followed, and Byleth had to bite the edge of her lip to keep from letting out a giggle at how they had just acted like they were in trouble. 

“Um- Your Highness, are you in there?” One of the knights on the other side of the door called out, which made Dimitri sigh in exasperation, but Byleth snickered a bit at the situation. 

“What could they possibly want at this hour?” Dimitri huffed quietly, hoping if he didn’t respond then maybe they would be left alone for the night. He was sure it wasn’t a question someone else couldn’t answer.

“Oh no, go ahead,” Byleth said, still feeling playful enough, “open the door, Your Highness,” 

“Professor, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> slams my hands on the table  
this was longer than i meant it to be


End file.
